Price of Honor
by PattycNyc
Summary: It all started with a proposition from the Fae. Now the clan faces intrigue, assassins, war, and dragons? Though they may not have pictured themselves here, it comes as no surprise that they adjust rather well to Westeros, but, will that allow them to whether the storm? For we all know that Winter is Coming.
1. A thought about Honor

Goliath: The human passion for money is an emotion that gargoyles do not understand. When wealth is used towards health and security, we appreciate the value in its fevered creation. But when riches simply adorn or fuel ambition, we see envy, discord, and a temptation to sacrifice all righteousness to achieve them. We see innocent victims, and we grieve.

Goliath: Your Honor, do I have the right to speak in my own defense? Gargoyles exist to protect their community. It is not our nature to rob. We have no use for money or material possessions. I have come to this courtroom seeking justice. Not only for myself but for all my kind. I ask you to look into your hearts. Judge us not as the monster we may appear to you. But as fellow beings. Beings with the same hopes and dreams as you, to live in peace.

Goliath: I've been denied everything... EVEN MY REVENGE!

Goliath: All of my kind are dead... and now... you two will join them!

So, this idea started one day while I was watching the Gargoyles show. It was around the time that season 3 of Game of Thrones came on, and I saw the red wedding. In it, I saw the death of nobility, but also the price of stupidity, false honor, pride, and an unwillingness to see yourself in the other person shoe.

Robb Starks failure to predict the political ramification of his actions and his slights against the Freys left me shaking my head. Further, I smirked at the power of the ruthlessness displayed in Tywin Lannister's cunning nature.

In watching the show even further, and digging into the lore of both books (A Song of Ice and Fire), and the wiki )Gargoyles), I saw in them a possible interesting marriage. The quotes above are all from Goliath, a being from whom the entire show draws its nobility from.

His, at times, unwavering adherence to an unwritten Gargoyle code of ethics flies in the face of the times and circumstances that he finds himself and his clan in. I started to wonder: What would it look like to transpose the Gargoyles into Westeros? How would they change, how would they stay the same, would their interactions and decisions have far-reaching or minute changes, and how would they play the great game?

So this is much a story, as it is a thought exercise for me.

How far will the Gargoyles get in the great game?

Because, as we all know: When you play the Game of Thrones, you either win or you die, there is no middle ground.


	2. Chapter 1

_To his Majesty, Aegon Targaryen, Fifth of his name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm:_

 _I send greetings and blessings._

 _Ours is a small house, our lands have been untouched by the ravages of war, and destruction and my people seek to never see that change. To that end, we humbly ask that, in favor of allowing autonomy (save for our bending of the knee), we, of the peninsula of Avalon and Castle Wyvern, ask to be left to rule our lands in peace._

 _We will, of course, be beholden unto the laws of your land, and seek to establish a covenant of peace between our land and that of Westeros._

 _We will not seek to side with any enemy of the Iron Throne, nor will we allow traitors to the Realm seek refuge in our lands. We only seek peace and prosperity under the shadow of the Seven Kingdoms._

 _If you would permit us lands and peace, we will come and bend the knee and pledge our loyalty to the realm, please send your reply with the messenger that was dispatched to bring this to you._

 _Signed,_

 _Goliath, Lord of Castle Wyvern_

 _To Goliath,_

 _We do not recognize any Castle of Wyvern, nor do we recognize the Lord thereof. We would have you come to King's Landing to explain who you are, and as to why you have presumed to have power over land or keep in my kingdom._

 _Signed,_

 _His majesty Aegon Targaryen, Fifth of his name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm._

1,00 years ago, superstition and the sword ruled.

 _To his Majesty, Aegon Targaryen, Fifth of his name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm:_

 _We understand the confusion and, the apprehension that our first correspondence may have caused you, we humbly ask that as we prepare to visit Kings Landing, that we are received with open arms as we only seek to pledge loyalty to the realm and the upholding of the laws therein._

 _We also ask that His Grace receive our tribute ahead of us, 200 boars (both male and female), 100 sheep (both male and female), we ask that these gifts, along with the herbs, spices, and grains, be seen as our commitment to honoring the lands we seek to become apart of._

 _We shall be coming to Kings Landing to swear fealty within a fortnight of your reply, we hope we are received with the grace of House Targaryen._

 _Singed,_

 _Goliath, Lord of Castle Wyvern_

It was a time of darkness, it was a world of Fear.

 _To Goliath,_

 _Though we still do not recognize your lordship, nor do we recognize this, Peninsula of Avalon, we will still meet with you in person, and we will have an accounting of who you are._

 _Singed,_

 _His majesty Aegon Targaryen, Fifth of his name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm._

It was the age of Gargoyles.

 _ **AN:**_ **So!**

 **I started this story like 2 years ago or whatever, and I slaved and slaved over it, then it died. Life got in the way, I got in the way, then I got lazy. But I am back, and though I cannot promise you the most steadfast update times, I will try to get into the habit of having at least 1-2 chapters a month, on in the beginning, and another maybe towards the end, we will see.**

 **So whatever your feelings are, good, bad, indifferent, please let me know in the reviews. Please no flames, because that doesn't make me a better writer (which is my goal), and that doesn't make me want to put out more content.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **P.S. I will try not to have a lot of these after chapter notes unless you want a little correspondence from me, you guys let me know!**

 **P.P.S, this is probably the first and ONLY Gargoyles/Game of Thrones (a Song of Ice and Fire) crossovers, please be gentle!**

 **Lata!**


End file.
